nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Infection
Note: If you hate minors dying, don't read this, OK? Infection '''is a zombie type fanfiction by Flaky The Waifu, the person who made Murder Summer Camp and The Battle for the 10 Million. A zombie outbreak has wiped out the entire Community City population and turned 'em all into zombies, all except for seven, seven survivors. Survivors (Along with their ages cause wynaut) Bold means dead, and Italic means Unknown, and nothing means alive. # '''Seitekina Taiyo (18 years old) (Died in episode four) # Asuka Kurashima (Died in episode two) (14 years old) # Haru Doi (15 years old) (Died in episode four-five.) # Senkan Wanibe (Died in episode two) (23 years old) # Yukari Yakumo (Died in episode one) (13 years old) # Aki Taiyo (Died in episode three) (15 years old) # Asriel Dreemur (10 years old) # Sans (19 years old) Dead # Eli Ayase (Died in episode 1, accidentally shot by Asriel.) # Yukari Yakumo (Died in episode 1, mauled by zombies after her legs stopped working. Determinant) # Asuka Kurashima (Died in episode 2, hung herself. (Alive) shot by Asriel (Zombified)) # Senkan Wanibe (Died in episode 2. Devoured by zombies. Determinant) # An unnamed bandit (Died in episode 3. Shot in the chest and head by Sans.) # An unnamed bandit (Died in episode 3. Shot in the jugular vein by Sans.) # An unnamed bandit (Died in episode 3. Accidentally shot by the above bandit after he was shot.) # Three unnamed bandits (Died in episode 3. Devoured by zombies.) # About ten unnamed bandits (Died in episode 3. Possibly devoured by zombies.) # Aki Taiyo (Died in episode 3. Slashed in the chest with a machete by Chara) # Chara (Died in episode 3. Shot in the head by Seitekina.) # Seitekina Taiyo (Died in episode 4. Hung himself.) # Bertolt Hoover (Died in between episode 4 and 5, shot by Sans.) # Haru Doi (Died in between episode 4 and 5, shot by Sans.) # Yandere-chan (Died in episode 5, shot by Asriel.) # Reverse colored Monokuma (Died in episode 5, throat slit by Asriel.) # Monokuma (Died in episode 5, stabbed repeatedly in the head by Asriel.) Episode 1: The outbreak. A siren sounded. "Oh, no! We need to get something." Seitekina feared. Seitekina grabbed some stuff, and got into his car. "Crap, crap, crap crap, crap crap, What do I do?! What do I do?!" Seitekina panicked. Seitekina went to Aki's house and got her in his car. "Seitekina, what's wrong?" Aki asked. "I don't know... It doesn't sound good, though." Seitekina said. "Well, what are the possibilities anyway?" Aki asked. "Well, probably something like an-" Seitekina said. "LOOK OUT!" Aki said, before Seitekina's car ran over a zombie, and caused the car to go unstable, going off the road and crashing. A few minutes after the crash. "Aki, wake up, are you OK? We crashed the car, we have to go on foot." Seitekina said. Seitekina got up, and helps Aki. "Yeah, I'm fine... Let's get out of this place." Aki responded. Aki and Seitekina started walking. "So, what are going to do?" Seitekina asked. "I guess, just keep walking." Aki responded. There are a lot of zombies on the road. "Shit, there are like 9001 of them." Seitekina said. Seitekina and Aki walk past them, near a gas station. "Oh god, that one's close. Gotta shoot." Asriel said. Asriel tries to shoot, but it can't. Seitekina pushed the zombie off Asriel. "Thanks." Asriel said. Seitekina pushes the zombie off of Asriel and runs inside. The group of survivors got guns pointed to them. "Woah, don't shoot us," Aki said. "This is fucking bullshit! How could you give me a gun that won't even fucking fire? Is this somekind of JOKE?!" Asriel said. "Well, that was the point, you gave me fifty dollars and I give you my gun." Eli Ayase said. "You scammer. I will load up the gun and shoot." Asriel said. "A deal is a deal. You can't go back now." Eli said. Asriel loaded up his gun and pulled the trigger. No gunshot. "What's going on?" Seitekina asked. "This person gave me a gun that can't shoot! This could've gotten me KILLED." Asriel said. Eli attacks Asriel with a knife, but Seitekina stops her from attacking Asriel. "Fine, I'll get fifty dollars back." Eli said back. "No, I need a gun that won't get me killed!" Asriel said. Asriel pulls the trigger again, It shot this time, killing Eli. "Holy shit. That's bad, really bad." Seitekina said. "You all get the FUCK out of here you little shits." Nozomi Toujou said All 8 people are shoved out of the store. "Nice going, Asriel. You got us kicked out." Aki said. "Woah, woah, don't blame it on Asriel. He didn't mean to." Haru Doi said. "Yeah. Haru Doi has a point. Maybe the bullet jammed and then it fired, shooting Eli, and I've seen two people named Zack and Cody, I think, get killed." Yukari Yakumo said. "Uhhhhh.. By who?" Aki said. "Zombies." Yukari said. Aki recieved a chill up her spine. "So, I know a place, to go now." Yukari said. "Where?" Seitekina asked. "I was just getting to that, it is a old rundown mansion." Yukari said. "Do you think the zombies are gonna get in?" Asuka Kurashima said. "No, I don't think so, how the fuck would they get in? They're dumbasses." Yukari said. "Good.. I don't wanna get bitten. Those fuckers could turn me into one of them." Asuka said. After they get there. "Nice, we're he-" Yukari said. Yukari is interupted by zombies. "Shit, get in every one!" Seitekina said. "Come on, guys." Yukari said, moving everyone into the mansion. Everyone gets in except for Yukari and Seitekina "Yukari, come on." Seitekina said. "I can't! My legs are too tired to move. See?" Yukari said. Yukari tried to walk, but fell on the ground. "Go!" Yukari said. "All right.." Seitekina said, running into the house and locking it. Yukari is mauled by zombies, and he dies. "I feel bad for the guy. I can't believe we couldn't save him." Asriel said. "Yeah. I'll kill them, I'll kill all of them. They're fucking mindless and soulless." Haru Doi said. Seitekina slapped Haru. "OK, don't go HUNTING for them, you're going insane." Seitekina said. "Yeah.. I should snap out of it. I just acted that way because, you know." Haru said. "I know, it's going to be OK." Seitekina said. "How? There's zombies out there and they're gonna kill us all! We just saw our fucking friend die. How is it OK?" Asriel asked. "I can still hear those zombies killing her.. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!" Senkan Wanibe said. "Well, what are we gonna do NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW?!" Asriel said, before going onto a loose wood plank, where Asriel falls into a basement. "What the hell just happened?" Haru asked. "I think there's a sewer system or a basement or something like that down there." Aki said. The rest of the group gets down there. "Holy shit, Asriel. Are you okay?" Senkan asked. "Yeah." Asriel said. "How the fuck did you even survive down here for a few minutes with all these zombies? The fall and everything." Senkan said. "I have no idea." Asriel replied. "Whatever, let's get the fuck out of here." Seitekina said. "We need to kill the zombies first." Senkan said. "Yeah. I'm not ready to get devoured by zombies." Aki said. "Yeah, me neither." Seitekina said. "Then let's get out of here." Asuka said. The group start killing zombies. Everything's going well until.. "We're almost there-" Asuka said, before.. Asuka hears a crunching sound. "Shit. I'm bit." Asuka said. "What?! That's bad. You're gonna.. turn into one of them." Asriel said. "You need to damage your brain. If you don't you will turn." Senkan said. "I know that, but, seeing it happen to ME. That'll suck.." Asuka said. "I see the end! We can escape!" Seitekina said. "YAY!!" The rest of the group said. The group climbs up the ladder to find out that they got to a whole different place. "Woah... No way." Aki said. "What is this, Aki?" Seitekina asked. "I don't know." Aki replied. "I think we're stuck." Asriel said. Next time on Infection. "Oh my god!" Asriel said. "Things aren't looking good for me, huh." Asuka said. "Go!" Seitekina yelled. "We need to hide!" Haru said. To be continued. Trivia for episode one. * Eli's best friend, Nozomi, was the person who told the survivors to get out of the store. * If infection was a video game, Yukari's death would have been determinant. * Asuka's bite was planned to kill her in this episode, but it was postponed to ******** ***** * The way the bites work is similar to The Walking Dead. Episode 2: Remember the time I got bitten? Last time, on Infection. "LOOK OUT!" Seitekina yelled. "You scammer! I'm gonna load up my gun and shoot!" Asriel complained. A gunshot is heard after it briefly faded to black. "Shit, I'm bit." Asuka said. Now, after they got back to the mansion "Asuka, hello?" Asriel asked. "If you're not feeling well, I can get you something." Asriel added. Asriel opens the door, and sees.. A zombified Asuka on a noose hanging by her neck. "Oh my god! Why......" Asriel said. "I'm so sorry.." Asriel said. Asriel shot Asuka in the head. "Holy shit. Asuka's dead?!" Seitekina said. "Yeah. She just hung herself, then turned into a zombie." Asriel explained. "Let's go back to the group." Seitekina said. "Yeah. Let's go." Asriel said. Asriel and Seitekina walk out of the mansion. "What happened, Asriel, why the hell are you covered in blood?" Haru asked. "Asuka turned." Asriel said. "W-what?!" Haru responded in shock. "Yeah, Asuka hung herself, then she turned." Seitekina said. "Fuck. No! That hoard out there is slowly making their way in and we're going to die." Senkan said. "Hey, has anyone seen Aki?" Asriel asked. "No, why?" Seitekina said. "I haven't seen her since we got back here." Asriel said. "shit shit shit shit shit" An unknown voice said. A skeleton (Sans) gets in the mansion and locks the door behind him. "Holy shit, Sans, I thought you were dead!" Asriel said. "well, that bullet didn't kill me, you know. you abandoned me." Sans said. "I know, I'm sorry. I thought you died. Anyway, what happened to your bullet?" Asriel asked "it went completely through my shoulder. even if it got stuck in my shoulder, i won't get it out." Sans said. "Wait, you know him?" Seitekina asked. "Hell yeah I did." Asriel said. "Wow. That's so cool." Aki Taiyo said. "Where'd you come from anyway?" Seitekina said. "Well, guys, the zombies are getting in, and the door is stuck and the front door has all those zombies. What the hell are we going to do?!" Haru Doi said. "I guard the door, Sans shoots the zombies, you all try to break that fucking door down. Got it?" Senkan said. "Yeah." Seitekina said. Seitekina and the others try to kick the door down, until Seitekina kicks it really, hard breaking it down. A few zombies get behind Sans, and a hoarde break through the cover that's on the front door, where Senkan is. "Crap! You only have time to save one of us! Who will you choose?" Senkan said. "my pistol ammo is right there, it's out of my reach!" Sans said. Seitekina picks up the ammo and throws it at Sans. Sans catches it and shoots the zombies. "Fuck! The zombies.. AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Senkan said before the barricade breaks and Senkan falls backwards, where zombies fall and devour Senkan. "holy... woah. that's awful. i mean i only knew that person for 2 minutes but still." Sans said. The group runs out and runs out of the mansion, successfully escaping. "Fuck! Senkan, no. I feel so bad.." Seitekina said. "i know, but you had to do but you had to do saving my butt back there." Sans said. The horde of zombies gets in the mansion and start chasing the group, so they start running. "Run to somewhere safe!" Haru Doi said. Next time on Infection. "Come on, let's go!" Asriel yelled. "FUCK!!!" Seitekina yelled. "come on, haru, you need to calm the fuck down. this is a terrible thing we're dealing with." Sans said. "I-I'm just overwhelmed, okay?" Haru said. "Wow... Just wow." Aki Taiyo said. To be continued.. Trivia for episode 2 * Sans debuted in this episode due to a randomizer landing on him. * The reason Sans was saved instead of Senkan was because Cody (The creator) didn't want Sans to die because he had a lot of potential. * Since the original Asriel voice actor quit after a few lines due to unknown reasons, Cody himself voiced him saying he tries to do sound like when he was 10. Episode 3: "No going back." Previously on infection. "Holy shit. Asuka's dead?!?!" Seitekina asked. "Wait, you know him?" Seitekina asked. "Hell yeah I did." Asriel said. "holy... woah. that's awful. i mean i only knew that person for 2 minutes but still." Sans said. "What happened, Asriel, why the hell are you covered in blood?" Haru asked. "Asuka turned." Asriel said. Now.. "We gotta climb up this hill in order to get there." Asriel said. "Fuck. That is no hill. That's bullshit." Seitekina said. "Well, it's better than some hoard of zombies." Aki said. "Yeah, but ze hoard is coming soon, so let's get the fuck over this hill and let's get to where ever you want us to go to." Haru said. Later.. "alright. we made it through that damn mountain." Sans said. "H-hello.." an unknown person said. "Who the hell are you?" Seitekina asked. "I'm monokuma." Monokuma said. "Aren't you that bitch that killed a lot of people at that camp?" Haru asked. "Yeah." Monokuma said. Sans pulls out his gun. "Sans, what the fuck?" Seitekina asked. "this motherfucker locked me in that damn camp long enough. he's killed my friends, my brother. this fucking prick nearly killed me." Sans said. Haru Doi starts heavily breathing. "come on, haru, you need to calm the fuck down. this is a terrible thing we're dealing with." Sans said. "I-I'm just overwhelmed, okay?" Haru said. "he's going to have a bad time. you better not run away." Sans said. A group of bandits come out. "FUCK!!!" Seitekina yelled. "Wow. Just wow." Aki Taiyo said. "Why WOW?!?" Haru asked. "This sucks. These bandits must be part of Monokuma." Aki said. "Oh, I bet." Seitekina said. "You fuckers are gonna get your faces bashed in!" A bandit said. "i think we should start shooting." Sans said. "Yeah. Let's do that." Seitekina said. Everyone starts shooting, and Sans shoots a bandit in the head and chest. Sans shoots another bandit in the neck. The dying bandit shoots and kills another bandit. 3 more bandits are devoured by zombies. The group runs away from the bandits and successfully escape. "Holy shit. That was so close." Asriel said. "I know. That was so stupid." Seitekina said. "Whatever, we're out of that hellhole and even better, those soldiers are getting devoured by zombies." Haru said. "Good. I don't want any more bullshit for like ten minutes." Aki Taiyo said. "That's more than how long I'd last at this point." Asriel said. "Well, we found something good. It's an unfinished house. This looks good." Seitekina said. The group opens the door and they come in. "Holy shit. I like that." Seitekina said. "Yeah. It wasn't as big as the mansion, but I like it." Haru said. Asriel is poked in the back of the head with a machete. "Ouch, what the hell? Wait, Chara?! What's it with people fucking ditching me?!" Asriel asked. "Yeah... To me, it's best alone." Chara said. "Oh yeah, you hate everyone except yourself and me. I just remembered." Asriel said. "Yeah fuck these people. I'm gonna kill someone since I'm feeling bloodthirsty right now. Asriel, stay out of this." Chara said. Chara gives Asriel a similar look from the genocide run, so Asriel gets out of the way. Chara gets her katana and hovers it over people while saying the following words slowly. "Eenie.....Meanie.........Miney.......Moe......And......You......Are...........It." The machete last lands on Aki Taiyo. "Oh, that's really bad." Aki Taiyo said. "Well, you're kinda right, and you're dead." Chara said. "Wait, wha-" Aki asked, before getting slashes in the chest with the machete. "OH MY GOD!!!!!" Seitekina said. Seitekina grabs a pistol. "Woah, don't get hasty or-" Chara said. "-You'll kill me?" Seitekina added. "How about I kill your skeleton boyfriend instead?" Chara said. Chara takes Sans and Chara points its machete at Sans' neck. Seitekina takes a deep breath, before shooting and killing Chara in the head. "I think we should rest for the night..." Asriel said. "Yeah, you're probably right. Shit keeps hitting the fan." Haru said. Next time on infection. I don't know what to add really so yeah. To be continued. Episode 4: Bad things happen. Previously on Infection "How about I kill your skeleton boyfriend instead?" Chara asked. Seitekina takes a deep breath, before shooting and killing Chara in the head. "Your faces are gonna get bashed in!" A bandit said. Now. "Damn.. I feel bad about Aki's death still." Seitekina said. "Yeah, I know. We just had to just... watch her die. That fucking sucks." Haru said. "Well, I'm going to lie down. I'm not feeling that great to be honest." Seitekina said. "Yeah, you should take a break, go ahead." Asriel said. 30 minutes later. "Seitekina? You feeling okay?" Asriel asked. Asriel opens the door and gasps. Asriel sees Seitekina hanging himself. "Seitekina? NO!!! Why Seitekina?!!??!" Asriel asked. "Sorry..." Seitekina mumbled, while choking. "What?!? Don't apologize! I'm the one who should be!" Asriel said. "Oh yeah, we need to get something to put under his legs.." Asriel said. Asriel grabbed a bucket, and pours the liquid out, then he gets back to see, Seitekina died of suffocation. "Why?!? Why?!? You were resting half an hour ago!!" Asriel asked. Asriel leaves. Haru and Sans find Seitekina's corpse. "that's why asriel was screaming, but why seitekina? that makes no sense." Sans said. "Makes sense." Haru said. "Well.. I guess let's rest for the day. It's 11:00 PM." Haru said. 3:28 AM.. "OK, now that Asriel and Sans are asleep, let's take all of their shit." Haru said. Asriel wakes up and grabs his pistol. Asriel runs outside, to find that Haru Doi, Nozomi Toujou, and Bertolt Hoover appear outside with everything in duffle bags. Bertolt has a rifle as well. "What are you doing...... That's everything we have!" Asriel said, taking a short pause. "I'm sorry, Asriel. We need to get away. Everyone's dying and I don't wanna see it happen to you." Haru said. "You need to be quiet, or I'll snap your FUCKING SPINE." Nozomi threatened. "SANS! HELP! THEY'RE ROBBING US!" Asriel yelled. Nozomi takes the rifle from Bertolt and shoots Asriel in the right shoulder. Asriel makes a grunt and falls to the ground. "NO!" Haru cried. Haru runs to Asriel who, is at this point, losing consciousness. "I'm so sorry, Asriel. I didn't know it'd have to come to this." Haru said. "Come on, slow fucker, we have to go, don't worry about that kid." Bertolt said. Bertolt grabs Haru and they start running. "asriel, what the fuck did you do? asriel! what did you do?! asriel, asriel!" Sans yelled, before Asriel goes unconscious. Next time on Infection. I don't know what to put here either, so yeah. To be continued. Episode 5: The end is near!!! Previously, on Infection. "I'm going to lie down. I'm not feeling that great." Seitekina said. "Why?!? Why?!? You were resting half an hour ago!!" Asriel asked. "that's why asriel was screaming, but why seitekina? that makes no sense." Sans said. "Makes sense." Haru said. "Well.. I guess let's rest for the day. It's 11:00 PM." Haru said. Nozomi takes the rifle from Bertolt and shoots Asriel in the right shoulder. Asriel makes a grunt and falls to the ground. "NO!" Haru cried. "asriel, what the fuck did you do? asriel! what did you do?! asriel, asriel!" Sans yelled, before Asriel goes unconscious. Now. Asriel wakes up in the car. "Sans, what happened?" Asriel asked. "damn nozomi shot you." Sans said. "What happened to those 3?" Asriel asked. "i shot bertolt and haru down, but nozomi escaped with a bullet wound." Sans said. "That's good." Asriel said. "how's your shoulder?' Sans asked "It still hurts." Asriel said. Sans sees a hoarde of zombies. He tries to steer away from them, but Sans crashes the car and runs over all the zombies. Asriel climbs out of the car. He pulls Sans out of the car. "You OK?" Asriel asked. "yup." Sans said. A gunshot comes out and a character named Yandere-chan comes out. "Damn, out of ammo." Yandere-chan said. Yandere-chan takes out her knife and lunges at Sans. Yandere-chan misses. "Guys! Stop!" Asriel yelled. Asriel jumps behind Sans, Sans is pushed backward, shoving Asriel to the ground, dropping his gun. Asriel is incapacitated for a little bit. Sans is lying down on the ground, struggling with Yandere-chan "i have a kid, you know." Sans said. Asriel picks up his gun and shoots Yandere-chan in the head. "holy shit..." Sans said, before looking back at yandere-chan's corpse. "behind you!" Sans yelled to Asriel. Asriel is grabbed by Monokuma, and knocked out with a syringe. 10 hours later. Asriel wakes up, and is dragged to a table by a reverse colored Monokuma. "You're a deadman.." Monokuma said. "I'm bitten. I'm bitten!" Asriel said. Asriel shows Monokuma a bite, which distracts Monokuma to stab the reverse colored Monokuma in the throat. "You little bitch!" Monokuma yelled. Asriel uses up his last bullet on Monokuma's shoulder. Asriel takes out his pocket knife and stabs Monokuma in the back. "Fuck you!!!!" Monokuma yelled. Monokuma tackles Asriel. Asriel crawls towards a machete, but is pushed down by Monokuma twice, before getting on top of Asriel. "You don't know what I'm capable of-" Monokuma said. Asriel grabs the machete and stabs Monokuma in the chest, knocking him over, and then Asriel stabs Monokuma repeatedly before he slows down and stops. "This sucks... What am I going to do now?" Asriel said. The end.